Chamailleries
by Lolubellule
Summary: Post-guerre, de retour à Poudlard, Drago devenu studieux, obtient une meilleure note qu'Hermione. Et cela est inacceptable pour elle ! En résulte une confrontation entre deux personnalités bien trempées.
1. Chapter 1

Assis dans l'herbe, adossé contre un arbre près du lac, un jeune homme blond et au teint blafard fixait le lointain d'un regard vide. Dans sa tête pourtant tourbillonnaient des pensées qui ne le lâchaient plus depuis quelques mois. Après la victoire sur Lord Voldemort sa vie avait tellement changée. Il se sentait à la fois enfin libre de sa destinée et complètement perdu. Sa famille ne pouvait plus se reposer sur une gloire passée, bien au contraire, elle avait perdu une bonne partie de sa fortune lors du jugement des mangemorts. Sa mère avait été acquittée, son père en échange d'une somme d'argent colossale avait échappé à la prison. Quant à lui… On n'avait pas estimé utile de le juger grâce à McGonagall qui avait ardemment défendu sa cause devant le ministère. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait fait cela, mais depuis ce moment sa mère vouait une reconnaissance sans fin envers le professeur. Ses parents essayaient tant bien que mal de commencer une nouvelle vie. Lui il se sentait vide. On lui avait donné une chance de refaire sa septième année et de passer ses aspics, il avait accepté. Drago Malefoy était devenu un élève studieux. Pas parce qu'il aimait ça, non, mais parce qu'il devait maintenant montrer de quoi il était capable et réussir à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle son père l'avait entraîné. De plus, il n'y avait pas d'autres activités envisageables. La plupart de ses camarades de serpentard n'avait pas osé revenir à Poudlard. Seul lui, son ami Blaise et une fille du nom de Sally-Anne Perks y avaient remis les pieds. Partout où lui et Blaise passaient il sentait des regards glisser sur eux, car même s'ils n'avaient servi vous-savez-qui que quelques mois, personne n'avait oublié. Beaucoup se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence, lui-même ne se sentait pas à son aise devant leurs regards qu'il savait accusateurs.

Il se leva, prit le livre qu'il avait emmené mais qu'il n'avait pas même ouvert et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller dîner. Il rejoignit Blaise qui eut l'air soulagé en le voyant, il n'aimait pas trop que Drago le laisse seul avec les autres élèves, or depuis la rentrée il se trouvait souvent dans cette situation désagréable. Drago s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil aux sauveurs du monde magique assis à la table de la maison gryffondor. Eux ils n'avaient pas changé, il lui semblait même qu'ils étaient encore plus insouciants qu'avant. Il était terriblement jaloux d'eux.

A la table qu'il venait d'observer, une seule personne venait de remarquer son regard, Hermione Granger. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Drago Malefoy dont la vie avait marqué un tournant avec le retour de Voldemort, et la défaite de ce dernier paraissait avoir achevé le changement. D'un garçon orgueilleux et sarcastique il était devenu silencieux et discret. Sûr que sa position ne devait pas être plaisante mais il avait fait un choix dans le passé et devait maintenant l'assumer. A vrai dire, la rentrée n'avait pas été facile pour Hermione et ses deux amis non plus. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, les batailles, la survie, les morts, plus que ce que la plupart des adultes avaient pu vivre, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et retourner à l'école avait été presque douloureux pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi détendus dans le château qu'ils pouvaient l'être auparavant, les regards que leurs jetaient les élèves ne faisait que leur remémorer l'année passée et leurs amis qui étaient tombés. Dieu, qu'elle enviait Malefoy qui ne laissait personne derrière lui.

Avec Ron et Harry, ils se levèrent de table et prirent la direction du prochain cours, métamorphose. C'était toujours McGonagall qui s'occupait de ce cours. Bien qu'on lui ait proposé le poste de directeur, elle considérait que sa place était auprès des élèves et avait refusé. Ce qu'Hermione avait particulièrement applaudit. Il n'y avait pas plus compétent que le professeur McGonagall pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans le couloir où attendaient les élèves des maisons Griffondor et Serpentard, ils ne furent pas surpris par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Le long du mur à côté de la porte où ils allaient avoir cours se tenaient les élèves de gryffondor, en face d'eux se tenaient les serpentard. Il faudrait sans doute des années avant que les deux maisons oublient et passent à autre chose. Les élèves des deux maisons s'ignoraient complètement et restaient séparés en deux groupes, seuls les trois plus âgés serpentards s'isolaient de la foule. Depuis la rentrée ces derniers agissaient toujours de la même façon. Drago Malefoy fixait le vide, Blaise Zabini avait un air morne, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il s'ennuyait profondément, quant à Sally-Anne Perks, elle jetait des petits coups d'œil intimidés à ses deux camarades n'osant pas entamer la conversation. Hermione aperçut une hésitation dans le regard de celle-ci puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit, avant que le professeur McGonagall n'ouvre la porte et ne les incite à entrer. Ce sera pour une autre fois Sally-Anne, pensa Hermione avec un peu de pitié pour la jeune fille. Une fois les élèves installés à leur bureau, McGonagall entreprit de rendre les devoirs sur la métamorphose humaine qu'ils avaient rédigés la semaine précédente. Hermione eut sans surprise une note excellente et elle ne doutait pas qu'il en serait de même pour Harry et Ron, tous les trois avaient eu l'occasion de voir les effets du sort animagus en vrai. Elle était en train de lire le commentaire écrit par le professeur sur son devoir (très bonne analyse, excellente compréhension des possibles effets secondaires) lorsque tout à coup la voix de McGonagall se fit plus forte : « Bravo Mr Malefoy, votre devoir est de loin le meilleur de la classe, il est très complet ». Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle leva brusquement la tête et pu voir que toute la classe avait les yeux tournés vers Malefoy qui ne semblait même pas joyeux à cette annonce. Certains serpentards observaient Hermione d'un air moqueur devant la réaction choquée qui était peinte sur son visage. Il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas être la meilleure de la classe dans quelques matières comme le Quidditch en première année ou en défense contre les forces du mal battue par Harry qui excellait dans ce cours, mais jamais elle n'avait été détrônée en métamorphose et certainement pas par Malefoy ! Harry lui donna un coup de coude afin qu'elle se reprenne, ce qu'elle fit non sans avoir poussé des jurons à voix basse.

xXx

« Malefoy ! » La voix furieuse s'éleva dans la grande salle alors qu'il étudiait tranquillement à la table des serpentards. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'Hermione Granger, et ses cheveux broussailleux, fit son apparition devant lui, son index pointé vers lui accusateur.

- Tu as triché ! lui lança-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, expression qu'elle-même utilisait souvent, ce qui accentua l'irritation de la jeune femme.

- Granger, ta fierté en a pris tellement un coup que tu viens me harceler pour ça ?

- Tu ne mérites pas cette note, souffla-t-elle, tu as du te faire aider par un de tes parents.

- Tu crois donc que mes parents n'ont que ça à faire que de s'occuper de mes devoirs d'école ? répliqua-t-il le nez de nouveau dans le livre qu'il étudiait, se désintéressant complètement d'elle.

Le doute passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle fixa Drago comme pour essayer de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton devoir ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Hermione ne fut pas satisfaite de la réponse. Elle scruta les affaires de Malefoy et aperçut un rouleau de parchemin dépassant de son sac. Vive comme l'éclair elle tira dessus et le déroula devant ses yeux. Malefoy qui par réflexe avait attrapé un bout du parchemin, sembla surpris du geste de la gryffondor. Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus irrité.

- Rend moi ce parchemin Granger.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus absorbée dans sa lecture. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

- Les métamorphages, mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? se dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, ce devoir est excellent…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sourire narquois que lui offrait le serpentard.

- Tu avoues enfin ma supériorité Granger ? Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Hermione sembla se réveiller. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Malefoy.

- Cela ne se reproduira pas deux fois, lui lança-t-elle.

- Je relève le défi, répondit-il.

Pour la première fois durant l'échange, leurs regards se rencontraient. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient déterminés, ceux de Drago plein de malice.

xXx

Cela faisait trois heures maintenant qu'Hermione travaillait sur son devoir de potion. Installée sur une table dans la salle commune, elle avait éparpillé tous les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, certains frôlant à peine le sujet sur lequel ils devaient disserter. Harry et Ron qui avaient arrêté au bout d'une heure étaient à présent en pleine partie d'échec, jetant parfois des coups d'œil inquiets à leur amie.

« Hermione, arrête tu vas te tuer ! » La jeune femme leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Malefoy, Ron ! Malefoy ! N'importe qui d'autre je l'aurai accepté mais là je ne peux pas.

- Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un coup de chance.

- J'ai lu son devoir, c'était de l'excellent travail. Il a l'air plus intelligent qu'on ne l'aurait pensé, s'il commence à se mettre à travailler sérieusement, il risque de…de…

- Mais tu travailles déjà plus que tous les élèves de cette école, cria Ron les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, c'est humainement impossible que tu en fasses plus encore !

Hermione le regarda de ses yeux déterminés.

- Ron, je n'ai pas le choix.

Affolé Ron se tourna vers la seule personne susceptible de l'aider.

- Harry, aide-moi !

Harry observa Hermione un moment. Cette dernière avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et un air hystérique flottait sur son visage.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir Hermione mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de te mettre dans un état pareil à cause de Malefoy. Tu es une élève brillante qui l'a toujours battu et il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il devienne un excellent élève du jour au lendemain.

- Tout à fait, ajouta Ron plein d'espoir.

Hermione prit son air exaspéré.

- C'est très gentil de vous préoccuper de ma santé mais je vais bien ! Etudier une ou deux heures de plus par jour ne va pas me tuer. Alors laisser moi travailler maintenant.

Ron jeta un regard incrédule à Harry. Ce dernier haussa des épaules. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, quand Hermione avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut surpris en descendant dans la salle commune de voir Hermione déjà prête à aller en cours et faisant des exercices avec sa baguette. Ils avaient cours de sortilège de nouveau avec les serpentard tout à l'heure, cela devait être la raison de cette scène étrange, même venant d'Hermione. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et passa devant elle, arrivé devant le pan du tableau de la grosse dame il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais elle le coupa dans son élan :

- J'ai déjà mangé, pas la peine de m'attendre.

Il referma la bouche pour l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

- Tu diras à Ron que je suis déjà descendu.

Et il sortit par le portrait de la grosse dame. Hermione recommença le sort qu'elle venait de faire. Elle voulait s'assouplir le poignet pour être sûre de réussir le sort que leur apprendrait Flitwick. Aucun sort du livre de septième année ne lui était inconnu mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle s'était levée donc tôt pour pouvoir s'exercer laissant de côté une petite voix en elle qui lui disait que son comportement était ridicule. D'un coup elle affaissa sa baguette et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était ridicule. Le devoir de Malefoy l'avait complètement déboussolé. Après tout qu'est ce que ça lui faisait que Malefoy ait des meilleures notes qu'elle ? Rien.

Non. Au contraire. C'était véritablement frustrant ! Cet ingrat qui n'avait fait que se pavaner dans le château durant toute sa scolarité se permettait tout à coup, comme ça, d'avoir une meilleure note qu'elle, qui avait étudié consciencieusement ? Elle ne le permettrait pas !

- Aïe ! Hermione !

Sous l'effet de la colère sa baguette avait envoyé des étincelles rouges sur Ron qui venait juste d'arriver devant elle.

- Oh désolée, lui dit-elle en reculant sa baguette.

Il grogna dans sa barbe, pas très content d'être accueilli de cette façon.

- Harry est déjà descendu ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Ron grogna une nouvelle fois.

- Il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait.

Il poussa le portrait de la grosse dame et disparut dans le couloir. Hermione se retourna vivement.

- Ah oui ! Oui, il est descendu !

Mais Ron était déjà parti.

xXx

- Où est Hermione ?

Ron s'impatientait. Ils allaient entrer en cours de sortilège et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Or, elle avait promis de l'aider pendant le cours. La septième année était difficile et Ron n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'étudier plus sérieusement que d'habitude. Malgré cela il avait la hantise de ne pas réussir les sortilèges dès le premier cours.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? dit Ron qui à présent commençait à paniquer. Si elle n'est pas là je ne vais jamais y arriver et ça sera la honte. Imagine, Ron Weasley qui a aidé à vaincre tu-sais-qui, incapable de reproduire un enchantement que tout bon sorcier ferait en un coup de baguette !

Son teint d'ordinaire un peu rouge devenait de plus en plus blanc.

- Depuis quand es-tu si mauvais en sortilège ? lui répondit Harry en riant. Tu ne vas pas faire comme Hermione j'espère ?

A cette pensée Ron fit une grimace. Hermione arriva à ce moment là. Elle avait les joues rougies et était essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle avait failli arriver en retard au cours à force de se préparer.

- Enfin ! lui lança Ron. Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir moi ?

-Quand auras-tu un peu plus confiance en toi Ronald ?

- Quand tu arrêteras de me parler comme si j'étais stupide.

Elle rigola, puis redevint sérieuse.

- Je ne te trouve pas stupide.

Tandis que Ron levait la tête, fier, elle se retourna sentant un regard dans son dos. C'était Malefoy. Il l'observait et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Il vit Hermione tourner la tête brutalement fouettant de ses cheveux Potter qui fut surpris sur le coup mais ne dit rien. Imitant Potter, Drago entra dans la salle sans un mot lorsque Flitwick vint leur faire signe de prendre place dans la salle. Le sort qu'ils devaient apprendre aujourd'hui il le connaissait déjà. Il jeta un regard à Hermione Granger qui semblait excitée par l'enchantement qu'ils allaient produire. Drago ne put retenir un ricanement. Comme il le pensait elle n'avait pas changé. Les élèves tentèrent le sort et il y eut de nombreux échecs. Drago lui réussit du deuxième coup et le regard victorieux que lui lança Granger ne lui échappa pas. Elle avait réussi du premier coup, elle, et elle était bien la seule. A quoi jouait-elle ? A lui prouver qu'elle était la meilleure ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être irritante. Blaise à côté de lui remarqua son énervement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as réussi le sort du premier coup.

- Deuxième.

- Oui bon, moi c'est la vingtième fois que j'essaie alors que ça soit la première ou la deuxième fois pour toi, ça ne me change pas grand-chose.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial puis il retourna à son sort. Et bien ! Ca faisait bien longtemps que Blaise ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état. A vrai dire ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un autre état que celui de l'air morne qu'il se coltinait depuis des mois. Plutôt que de le chagriner cela l'enchantait. Il allait peut-être enfin s'amuser !

A la fin de la journée ce fut Drago cette fois-ci qui rejoignit Hermione dans le lieu où elle étudiait : la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient eu que des cours en commun de la journée et dans chacun d'eux elle l'avait épié, regardant ses moindres gestes, que cela soit pour rempoter une mandragore ou ajouter un ingrédient dans sa potion. Il la trouva dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque, un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais repéré s'il n'avait pas été sûr de la trouver dans ce lieu, le faisant ainsi chercher dans tous les recoins. Elle semblait concentrée à écrire sur une feuille de parchemin et les livres qui l'entouraient lui firent comprendre qu'elle rédigeait son devoir de potion. Il décida d'y aller de but en blanc. Après tout elle l'avait cherché.

- A quoi joues-tu Granger ?

Elle leva la tête comme se réveillant d'un rêve et écarquilla les yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

- Pardon ?

Qu'elle ne sache même pas ce qu'elle avait fait le mit en colère et ce fut sur un ton mi-ironique mi-vexé qu'il lui répliqua :

- Je t'attire tellement que tu ne peux t'empêcher de me surveiller pendant les cours ?

Du rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione.

- Je… Je… Je… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu, tu, tu quoi ?

Le regard foudroyant il se rapprocha de son visage afin de mettre ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne supporte pas d'être épié Granger alors arrête ton manège.

- Je ne t'épie pas !

- Ah oui ? Alors quoi ? La miss je-sais-tout a peur que les aptitudes du grand Drago Malefoy surpassent les siennes ?

Hermione ne dit rien, les joues plus rouges que jamais, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Voyant qu'il avait vu juste, Drago éclata d'un rire froid.

- Tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas être la meilleure. Tu fais pitié Granger.

- Je ne réagis comme ça que parce que c'est toi !

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard haineux, mais resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment se justifier. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire cependant, Malefoy avait bien compris. Il devint furieux, mais d'une fureur glacial. Ce fut sur un ton doucereux qu'il lui dit :

- Je vois qu'avec miss je-sais-tout personne n'a le droit à une seconde chance. Et bien soit, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu je vais me faire une joie de te pourrir la vie.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque non sans avoir prit quelques livres au passage. Hermione s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il lui avait fait un peu peur. Quelle idiote elle avait été de le provoquer comme ça. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle regrettait. Elle essaya de se remettre à travailler mais en vain, elle était à présent tracassée par les paroles de Malfoy. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « te pourrir la vie » ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 – Le livre**

Juls : Merci pour mon tout premier commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, j'y travaille en tout cas !

Mama : C'est difficile de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'on écrit alors merci beaucoup pour ta critique que je vais prendre en compte !

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques bonnes ou mauvaises tout le monde. J'écris cette fic pour améliorer mon écriture (et avoir des lecteurs ça motive), mais aussi pour vous faire plaisir !

Voici la suite.

* * *

Non, Non. Il devait être ici. Il était encore là hier soir. Hermione serpentait l'étagère où le livre qu'elle cherchait était censé être posé. Depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes elle passait et repassait les livres de son index en prenant soin de lire tous les titres. C'était elle qui avait été la dernière à le consulter la veille et elle était la première à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque ce matin, il ne pouvait avoir disparu en pleine nuit. Mme Pince finit par lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Après lui avoir renseigné le titre et l'auteur du livre, la bibliothécaire regarda dans ses parchemins.

- Il est en prêt, lui dit-elle.

Surprise Hermione lui demanda :

- Ah oui ? Quand sera-t-il de nouveau libre ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ? Mais j'en ai besoin pour mon devoir qui est à rendre cette semaine.

- Dans ce cas arrangez vous avec l'emprunteur. Il s'agit de…

Elle fit une pause pour regarder de plus près l'écriture pressée sur le parchemin. Hermione eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment.

- …Drago Malefoy.

Hermione soupira tellement fort que Mme Pince leva la tête inquiète de sa santé. Elle aurait du s'en douter. D'un pas furibond elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Où pouvait-elle trouver Malefoy à cette heure ci ? Sûrement dans la grande salle à petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas pressé, sa colère retombant peu à peu, puis lorsqu'elle atteignit les portes de la grande salle et qu'elle vit Malefoy en train de déjeuner tranquillement à sa table, sa colère reprit de plus belle. Elle accéléra le pas et se mit face à lui.

Ron cracha le contenu de son verre. Interloqué Harry le questionna du regard.

- Que fait Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Ils la voyaient de dos parlant à Malefoy à la table des Serpentards.

Personne n'était assis en face de Malefoy, ce qui facilita la tâche d'Hermione. Elle se pencha et eut l'envie soudaine de prendre sa cravate et de tirer dessus afin de l'obliger à la regarder, mais elle se contint. En revanche, sa fureur se déversa en paroles lorsqu'il daigna enfin lever la tête d'un air ennuyé après que Blaise lui ait donné un coup de coude.

- Ce livre n'a qu'une seule reproduction à la bibliothèque et j'en ai besoin ! Tu n'aurais pas du l'emprunter !

Malefoy lui dit d'un air faussement contrit :

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas. C'est bizarre, je n'en suis pas désolé du tout.

Blaise ricana à côté.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Un léger sourire vint frémir au coin des lèvres de Drago.

- Parce qu'il y a un règlement de l'école qui le stipule ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Pas encore.

Elle leva haut la tête et se dirigea vers les grandes portes, puis comme si elle avait changé d'avis, elle se retourna et prit de nouveau la direction de la table des serpentards. Drago qui avait suivi la scène ne put, cette fois-ci, contenir son sourire moqueur.

- Que puis-je encore pour ton déplaisir ?

- Prête-moi le livre.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il y avait une chance que je te dise oui ? Cours toujours Granger. Même si je n'en avais aucune utilité, je ne te prêterai pas ce livre.

Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Bien, dit-elle.

Elle sortit tranquillement sa baguette de sa poche. Certains serpentard reculèrent sur leur siège, le corps en alerte.

- Accio « expertus potio ».

Drago surprit, essaya de rattraper le livre en plein vol lorsqu'il s'éleva de son sac, mais échoua, et celui-ci vint se poser dans la main d'Hermione. Victorieuse, elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Non seulement cette je-sais-tout effrontée venait lui chercher des poux alors qu'il n'avait rien fait et lorsqu'il essayait de se venger, elle mettait à mal ses plans. Cette fille était frustrante, il aurait aimé l'enfermer à double tour dans une cave et l'y faire poireauter une éternité. Tel un mangemort à Azkaban…

- Maintenant que c'est moi qui possède le livre, je vais te faire une offre à prendre ou à laisser, lui dit-elle.

Elle attendit un peu qu'il réagisse, mais il n'en fut rien. Le regard de Malefoy en ce moment était comme…vide. Un frisson parcourut son dos.

- Comme on a tous les deux besoin de ce livre, tu as le droit de le consulter lorsque moi-même je suis en train d'étudier. En clair, je veux te surveiller pour ne pas que tu m'en prives.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'éclairèrent.

- Tu déconnes ?! cria-t-il.

Certains élèves qui n'étaient assis pas loin tendirent leur cou pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Pas question que tu deviennes ma nounou Granger !

Il écrasa le pied de Blaise qui était sur le point de faire une remarque.

- Dans ce cas.

Hermione coinça le livre entre ses bras croisé, au cas où Malefoy aurait la mauvaise idée de lui-même faire un sortilège d'attraction, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle sous les exclamations enjouées des quelques élèves hors serpentard qui avaient suivis la scène. C'était beaucoup plus une expression de leur contentement face à un peu d'animation, dont ils avaient été privés depuis le début de l'année, qu'un réel engouement pour le débat entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Harry et Ron se levèrent de table pour rejoindre Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'échange, mais en avait quand même suivi l'évolution de loin.

- Hermione, tu as été superbe ! lui lança Ron les yeux ébahis. Ca lui fera les pieds à ce petit prétentieux !

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui, sans vraiment le regarder. Malefoy, prétentieux ? On ne pouvait plus vraiment dire ça de lui. Au contraire, il était devenu tellement discret qu'il en semblait presque invisible. Enfin ça c'était avant. Avant qu'il… Qu'elle l'accuse de tricherie. Un peu honteuse elle suivit Harry et Ron, qui se dirigeait vers les grandes portes, la tête baissée. Peut-être Malefoy avait-il raison, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à donner une seconde chance… Elle tourna la tête vers la table des serpentard. Malefoy la fixait, mais étrangement pas du regard coléreux auquel elle s'attendait, mais d'un regard calculateur.

Drago réfléchissait. Comment reprendre ce foutu livre à Granger ? C'était lui l'emprunteur à la base. Théoriquement, il aurait pu aller s'en plaindre à un professeur, mais c'était trop dégradant. Il n'était pas un gamin. En soit, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce livre, il l'avait déjà lu et avait terminé son devoir de potion. Que Granger, en revanche, ne l'ait toujours pas terminé, une semaine avant de le rendre, ça c'était… disons inhabituel. Mais ça l'arrangeait bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était parsemer la vie de Granger de contrariétés. Et il ne pouvait s'arrêter sur cet échec. Blaise à côté de lui semblait se délecter plus que nécessaire de la situation. Il souriait bêtement tout en mangeant ses toasts beurrés. Cela lui donna une idée. Il regarda Blaise d'un autre œil, l'image qui flottait dans sa tête l'amusa.

oOo

Blaise aimait beaucoup les femmes. Leurs longs cils battants sur leurs yeux brillants, les mouvements gracieux de leurs jambes et de leurs hanches lorsqu'elles marchaient, le décolleté de leur chemisier d'uniforme qui laissait imaginer des choses, tout ça le rendait fou. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, il s'était autant investi dans cette passion que Drago l'avait complètement abandonné. Des bruits de couloir disaient qu'il était un véritable playboy, mais il ne le laissait pas paraître. Cela pourrait rendre réticentes ses conquêtes, et puis, s'exhiber alors que beaucoup ne l'aimait pas et l'associait encore au mage noir, non merci. Il savait néanmoins utiliser l'image de bad boy que lui donnait cette réputation à son avantage, surprenant les plus réticentes par sa douceur inimaginée et attirant d'un seul regard les plus fougueuses ou les timides en quête d'aventure. Evidemment ça ne devait pas avoir échappé à Drago. Blaise pouvait effectivement être qualifié de playboy. Mais de là à faire ce que Drago lui demandait !

- Draguer Hermione Granger ?!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne te demande pas de la draguer, mais de l'occuper pour faire diversion. Tu ne connais donc rien d'autre que la drague pour parler aux filles ? demanda-t-il mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- C'est naturel chez moi, c'est comme si tu me demandais si je ne savais pas marcher autrement qu'avec mes jambes.

Il était sérieux.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais occupe là ! répondit Drago impatient.

Le professeur Mcgonagall ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les élèves en cours de Métamorphose à ce moment là. Lorsque Drago se glissa juste derrière le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, cette dernière lui lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Au moins elle le prenait au sérieux. Précédant ces deux amis, Granger posa son sac à côté de la table de son choix, dans un des premiers rangs. Blaise entra alors en action. Passant en vitesse devant Weasley qui suivait Granger, il s'assit à la place vacante à côté d'elle. Surprise, cette dernière, encore debout, se figea et baissa son regard sur Blaise qui fit semblant de rien en regardant droit devant lui.

Weasley s'était stoppé, ahuri, ne semblant pas comprendre. Puis après quelques secondes il se remit en mouvement vers, cette fois-ci, un autre bureau situé à côté de Granger. Mais les quelques secondes avaient été de trop, car Drago en avait profité pour le devancer et lui prendre sous le nez la nouvelle place qu'il avait choisi. Drago imita Blaise, en sortant ses affaires de son sac tranquillement, mine de rien. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Weasley fronçait des sourcils, mais il ne dit rien et alla s'assoir avec Potter à la dernière table disponible juste devant celle de Drago. Hermione, toujours debout, alterna son regard soupçonneux entre Blaise et Drago plusieurs fois, puis comme McGonagall appelait au calme pour débuter son cours, elle s'assit lentement, sur ses gardes.

Pendant les 10 premières minutes du cours, Potter et Weasley n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner pour jeter des coups d'œil à Blaise et Drago, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient tenter. Granger, elle-même était toute raide sur sa chaise, ne suivant qu'à moitié le cours. Ce n'est que lorsque Mcgonagall menaça d'enlever des points à Gryffondor si Potter et Weasley continuaient à faire les girouettes que les trois se concentrèrent et que les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Afin de réduire leurs soupçons, Blaise attendit quand même une dizaine de minutes avant de passer à l'action.

Drago regarda de loin la tactique de Blaise. Il sembla d'abord jouer le gars innocent, en demandant gentiment à ce qu'elle lui prête une plume. Ce qu'elle fit. Puis, il sembla lui poser des questions précises sur le sujet étudié le jour même. Elle s'empressa d'y répondre.

Au début, inquiète, Granger se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient jusqu'à être complètement décontractée. Elle osa même un sourire. Il était fort ce Blaise.

Lorsque le moment de pratiquer le sort que leur enseignait Mcgonagall arriva, Drago se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Le professeur allait passer lentement entre les rangs et s'arrêter de temps en temps devant un bureau pour conseiller tel ou tel incompétent, il pouvait donc agir sans être vu.

Il jeta un sort d'attraction. Rien ne se produisit, comme prévu. Plan b.

Il poussa de son coude sa plume posée sur le coin du bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule dans le vide. « Oups j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ma plume », pensa-t-il. Evidemment avec la chance qu'il avait toujours eu, sa plume avait rebondi vers lui plutôt que là où il le souhaitait. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, il la poussa avec son pied jusqu'à la coller au sac de Granger, indifférent de souiller ce dernier d'encre. Puis, il se pencha en faisant semblant de la récupérer, mais n'y toucha pas. A la place, il ouvrit en grand le sac de Granger. Le livre était bien là.

Après l'avoir pris en main, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard victorieux vers Granger. Il croisa alors le regard de Blaise et ce regard le trahit. Se demandant ce que ce dernier regardait, Granger tourna la tête, et quand elle aperçut ce qu'il se passait; eu un réflexe terrible : elle tapa de toute sa force son sac avec son pied, pour que Drago ne puisse rien en sortir et la main de Drago se retrouva complètement écrasée.

- Aïïïïe ! Dans la surprise Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher tout haut ce cri.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! lui lança Hermione.

Drago ne pouvait pas donner l'excuse de la plume et nier que son but premier était de récupérer le livre, puisque Granger voyait bien ce dernier dans sa main.

- Le livre est à moi ! répondit-il.

- Il est à la bibliothèque ! répliqua-t-elle.

- JE l'ai emprunté !

- Sale égoiste !

- Vieille sorcière !

Cette dernière interjection fit lever les sourcils d'Hermione très hauts. C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre ?

McGonagall réagit enfin.

- Mr et Melle Malefoy !

La classe rit.

- Pardon pour cette fâcheuse erreur. Melle Granger, Mr Malefoy, se reprit-elle, dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en classe ? 5 points seront retirés à Serpentard et 5 points également en moins pour Gryffondor, et je veux voir tous les deux à la fin du cours. Et Mr Blaise veuillez cesser de rire aussi outrancièrement ou vous subirez le même sort.

xXx

-Je lui ai fait une proposition honnête !

Malefoy ricana.

- Bien sûr, devoir coller Hermione Granger aux baskets. Quelle honnête proposition !

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier. Comme ci cela l'enchantait! C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour être la plus juste avec lui tout en assurant ses intérêts.

- Ca suffit, lança McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, Hermione d'un air d'excuse et Drago d'un air ennuyé.

A la fin du cours, les deux élèves s'étaient empressés de venir la voir afin de lui amener en premier leur version des faits. Mais peu importait à Minerva l'origine de leur dispute, elle voulait seulement faire cesser ces chamailleries. Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à des enfants.

- Melle Granger, Mr Malefoy, votre comportement me déçoit.

Hermione sentit Malefoy s'agiter sur sa chaise. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna : Malefoy était mal à l'aise.

- Mr Malefoy, en adulte que vous êtes, il aurait été raisonnable que vous prêtiez le livre à Melle Granger. Melle Granger, vous avez, entre autres, violé plusieurs règles de l'école.

Hermione ne cilla pas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait et n'avait rien à y redire. Elle attendait que la sentence tombe, car pourquoi d'autre McGonagall les aurait-elle convoqué?

Cette dernière les regardait sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes.

- Afin de faire cesser ces comportements ridicules, il me semble opportun de vous apprendre à travailler ensemble. Je vais donc vous donner un sujet sur lequel disserter et je ne saurais tolérer que ce devoir soit un assemblage de deux parties écrites par chacun. Faites en sorte de vous entendre!

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Pardon, avait-elle bien entendue ? Etudier AVEC Malefoy ? Malefoy était aussi consterné qu'elle.

Mcgonagall reçut de la part des deux élèves un regard sinistre.


End file.
